Reign of Fire
by lxl HAWK lxl
Summary: What happens when Ghost is unknowingly selected and forced to become a test subject for a secret government project? Ghost POV.
1. Chapter 1

Soap shuffled through some papers on his desk looking for the next form he needed to fill out. Paperwork was the aspect of his job he hated the most. He would rather be out in the field risking his life, at least then he actually felt like he had accomplished something. He had just found the form he was looking for when there was a sharp knock on his office door.

"Come in." Soap said in a gruff voice as he kept his attention on the paperwork in front of him.

"Captain Mactavish?" the familiar voice of General Shepherd tore the Captain away from his desk.

"Sir." Soap said as he quickly rose to his feet, pushing his chair back as he did.

Shepherd nodded at him and then stepped aside as another man, much younger than Soap, stepped inside as well and shut the door behind him. Soap gazed curiously at this man before turning his attention back to his superior.

"New mission I'm assuming?" Soap asked as he made his way around his desk and leaned back against it.

"Yes, but not for you," Shepherd said bluntly, "this is Sergeant John Marsh," he said as he beckoned towards the younger man, " He will be heading a mission and I'll need to borrow some of your men to assist him."

"My men?" Soap asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Sergeant Marsh is on the verge of a promotion, he is just required to lead an operation on his own," Shepherd explained, "However he hasn't had the experience he needs. Your men are the best of the best. If something were to go wrong, I know they can overcome it."

"Sir, with all respect, my men aren't lab rats who are worth risking their lives for someone who is barely more than a rookie," Soap said eyeing the newcomer with obvious frustration. Marsh shuffled uncomfortably, obviously flustered by the comment.

"Maybe. But your men are experienced enough not to get themselves killed if everything falls apart."

Marsh, who had been holding a small folder, pulled a few pages from it and handed them to Shepherd, who then passed them to Soap. The first page was a photo of a rather small looking warehouse.

"This is the building that requires our attention. It's located up on a remote mountaintop in Russia. Lieutenant Marsh and your selected men will infiltrate and acquire as much intel as possible. It will be difficult; this place is believed to be heavily guarded. Marsh will call the shots, and your men will act and evaluate him. If the mission fails, we will have a chopper ready to get them the hell out."

"You make it sound like it's gonna be some kind of game." Soap said, none too pleasantly, "Who are these men that you're speaking of. Sounds like you've already selected them."

"We have." Shepherd said nodding at the papers in Soap's hands.

Soap flipped to the next page. It was a profile and brief background of Archer, the next was Roach, and the last, Ghost. Soap shook his head.

"These three are my best."

"I know." Shepherd said.

Soap sighed as he turned and dropped the papers on his desk.

"I know you don't like it, but it has to be done," Shepherd said, "I'm confident in Marsh's ability to go through with the mission and succeed, but we need your men to do it. They need to be ready in two hours."

"Ghost is ill. He won't be fit enough to do anything like this."

"He will just have to push through it," Shepherd said as he turned to leave.

"Sir, he's sick, he needs to stay here and recover," Soap said as he took a step forward to follow.

"He goes. That's an order Captain." Shepherd replied as he and Marsh walked out of the office, closing the door behind them.

I wasn't one to usually get sick. In fact, this was the first time I had been anything beyond a slight cold in almost three years. I shivered and pulled the blankets up closer around me. My body felt as if it had been beaten mercilessly for days. I hadn't been able to stomach anything for almost twenty four hours and that had only weakened me more. I felt another wave of nausea come over me but I pushed it down. It was bizarre, this strange sickness had come over me so suddenly and so viscously, nothing Doc could do could make it any better. It had hit me during training. I had just run a drill session with the men and was heading toward the shooting range when I suddenly got dizzy, within seconds I was shaking and my vision was blurred. Everything had gone black and I had woken up in the med bay. My thoughts traveled through the day, trying to figure out what had brought this on me. I hadn't eaten anything before it had happened; all I'd had was water to drink that morning. Doc hadn't been able to tell me exactly what was happening to me. In truth, he wasn't even sure. He gave me some drugs, which did little, and told me to stay in bed until it passed. Little did he know, it wasn't passing. If anything it was intensifying. I shivered again, regardless of the conflicting sweat that coated my face and chest. I felt exhausted, but sleeping was out of the question when my body throbbed like it did. I opened my eyes and was met with an equal darkness. The light had brought sharp headaches, so Doc had moved me into a small dark quiet room where I could rest. I coughed slightly, wincing in pain as I did. Suddenly the door opened and light flooded my room, causing me to shut my eyes and turn my head away.

"Sorry." I recognized Soap's voice as he quickly shut the door. I heard him flick on a small lamp that was in the corner so that the room would be dimly lit. I opened my eyes again and blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the light.

Soap had pulled up a chair and was sitting close to me. I felt a rigid shock go through me as he placed his hand on my forehead. The icy feeling of his flesh burned against mine and I shivered again.

"Jesus…you're burning up." He said as he pulled his hand away.

"Fever will break eventually." I rasped, though I wasn't so sure of that.

Soap shook his head at me and ran a head over his short mohawk. He sat back in his chair and I felt his eyes rake over my fragile looking form. It irritated me. I hated being like this. I hated feeling helpless and weak.

"I can't send you out like this…" I heard him mutter.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sit up.

My arms shook as I pushed myself up and Soap placed a hand on my back in case I needed help. The act was appreciated but it didn't help my current mood. I didn't want his pity.

"Shepherd wants you, Roach, and Archer to get sent off with some yank to infiltrate a sketch warehouse in Russia."

Confusion clouded my mind as I tried to understand the sense in this.

"Who's this yank?"

"Sergeant John Marsh. Shepherd wants him to lead this mission in hopes he will make a good commanding officer when he gets back."

"So what does this have to do with us?" I asked, still confused.

"Exactly," Soap answered as he scratched the stubble on his chin.

I scoffed and shook my head. Last time I checked, the Task Force was above babysitting in-training army boys. Still, the idea of not being bed-ridden was appealing. I was still frustrated at the wasted time from being sick and I wanted to shoot something.

"So when do I leave?" I asked.

"No, you're not going anywhere," Soap said quickly, "I can't let you go like this."

"I've been in the field in worse condition," I argued.

"Only because I couldn't prevent it."

"You can't prevent it now," I said twisting so my legs were hanging off the bed. I wasn't wearing my shirt, but it was draped across another chair by the door. Soap narrowed his eyes as the blanket fell off my shoulders exposing my sweat covered chest.

"Look at you Ghost. You look terrible mate."

"This is nothing." I smirked and then winced as I shivered visibly without the blanket around me.

Soap grabbed the blanket and put it back around my shoulders.

"Lay back down. I'm going to talk to Doc and see if he has something that will break your fever."

"I'm fine – "

"I said lay down," Soap ordered, his voice hard.

I grinned, but obeyed. At least I had someone who actually cared. Slowly, I laid back down and wrapped back into my blanket feeling a fresh wave of shivers crawl up my spine. My teeth chattered slightly as the fever took another rush at me. The aches in my muscles pounded more furiously due to the movement of sitting up. The idea of going on a mission made me feel anxious. Regardless of how I felt, it would be better than being stuck in a bed all day.

Soap came back quicker than I thought with Doc in tow. After taking my temperature he prodded the vein in my arm before sliding in a needle and injecting the antibiotic within it. Soap instantly took off again, probably to find Shepherd and have a senseless argument to keep me here. I knew Shepherd wouldn't change his mind. We were disposable to him, and if we couldn't do what needed to be done we were useless as well. Whatever Doc shot me up with was working quickly. I began to feel the shivers subside and the throbbing pain became less pronounced. I dozed off for maybe twenty minutes and then I decided I would save Soap the trouble of arguing. Dragging myself out of bed, I pulled on my shirt and made for the showers. My steps were sluggish and my head was continuing to throb as I walked, and, part of me wondered if Soap was right to try to keep me here. Maybe a hot shower would do me some good.

"Heeeey, looks who's on their feet again!"

I turned around and spotted Roach heading towards me.

"You don't look like you should be though, you sure you're feeling well enough to be out and about?"

I was once again annoyed, but I ran the back of my hand across my exposed forehead and squinted my eyes in the sunlight.

"I'll be fine. I think once I shower up and attempt to eat something I'll be ready to go."

"You're actually going? You sure that's a good idea?"

There it was. Guess I should have seen it coming.

"Don't worry about me mate." I said faking a smile.

The shower did more good than I thought it would. The soothing feeling of the water dripping off my face and running down my battle scarred chest helped me shake off that sickly feeling. After suiting up in my tac gear I headed for the armory feeling a bit more refreshed. I slid a desert eagle into my holster, and reached for my ACR resting nearby. I had just slid the last of the loaded clips into my vest when I heard the whomping sound of rotor blades approaching. I quickly double checked everything and left the armory. I spotted Soap and Shepherd standing near the helipad talking to each other. I pulled my balaclava over my face, smiling as I pictured Soap trying to chance another argument to keep me here. It wouldn't work of course, and that thought was confirmed as the two commanders turned to me and I noticed the pure frustration on Soap's face. He broke away from Shepherd and walked by my side as I made my way to the awaiting chopper.

"I can't believe this bullshite." Soap muttered.

"Relax. We'll be fine." I said as I adjusted my grip on my ACR.

The helicopter ride was a silent one. Roach was seated next to me, toying with his dogtags as he stared at nothing, lost in thought. Archer was next to Marsh. Gazing out of the chopper, the sniper looked equally distracted as Roach did. I turned my attention to Marsh. He was staring at the floor, his leg jittering restlessly. He appeared nervous, and as well he should be. I had no intention of going easy on him. I wasn't pleased with the idea of taking orders from a man I didn't know, and who was a lesser rank to boot. I noticed Marsh quickly glance up at me, aware that I was watching him. I took pleasure in the fact that he was uncomfortable, mainly because I didn't like him. He didn't seem the type to be leading a group of men, especially men that were way more skilled than himself. It didn't really matter what I thought though. Orders were orders, and unfortunately, I wasn't high enough on the food chain to make them.

"E.T.A. five minutes." I heard the voice of the pilot announce in my mic.

I sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyarou**: Thanks ^^

**Junkieoctober**: I hope it turn out well because I'm pretty excited about writing this one :P

**xGhostxStealth**: Lol, this one is going to be a bit crazy, I warn you. You know I have a wild mind!

**FirstNobody****:** I know I suck at "updating soon" but I sure will try! Hope this doesn't disappoint!

**Gatorgirl4521****:** Let's just say it's going to be a bit…different ;)

This wasn't going to work. The chopper had just taken off and Marsh was already looking at me expectantly. This guy didn't know what the hell he was doing. I could see that in the blank stare he threw my way. Slightly amused now, I turned away, unwilling to help. If he was going to become a leader he needed to step up and do it. I wasn't going to assist him unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Right…" He said in a voice so soft I barely heard him, "Let's get moving."

Marsh started trekking forward and I noticed Roach and Archer look to me. I nodded slightly, indicating for them to follow. Regardless of what their orders where, they still weren't comfortable taking orders from a complete stranger especially when one of their commanding officers was there. They trusted me, so I would be the one they listened to today.

The snowy woods we hiked through were abnormally quiet which immediately put me on edge. I was experienced enough to know when something was off, and something was _definitely _off. I knew Archer and Roach felt the same way; I could sense how tense they were as they unconsciously huddled in closer to me. Marsh however, seemed to have some kind of tunnel vision. He was oblivious to the apprehensive atmosphere surrounding us. As much as I wanted to see the blighter make a fool of himself, I didn't want any of us to be killed.

"Hold." I ordered softly on the mic.

Archer and Roach instantly stopped and kneeled beside me. I was surprised to see Marsh quickly drop down too. He turned to me, a questioning look on his face.

"We are less than a klick from the point of objective. Guards could be anywhere. We need to split up so we can set a perimeter and avoid engagement." I advised.

Marsh seemed to hesitate and that annoyed me. How could he not see the logic in that? Did he honestly not sense the danger from this place?

"Ghost is right," Archer said softly into the mic, "I can provide over-watch and scope this entire area with my thermal. We can come at the warehouse from three different directions."

I nodded in approval, but as I turned back to Marsh I was furious to see him shaking his head.

"No. We will stay on this path and keep moving forward. We're almost there." He said as he rose and continued in the same direction. I sighed angrily, but forced myself to follow.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me…" I heard Archer mutter as he and Roach came up on my sides once again.

I wasn't sure what nonsense was going through our "commander's" head, but if I could protect my men I would. I reached out and grasped Archer's shoulder to pull him closer to me.

"When we reach the warehouse I want you to break away from the group. Find the highest point you can and keep an eye out," I said softly to him, "I refuse to go into this blind."

"Yes sir."

I then looked to Roach who was already watching me, awaiting his orders.

"Stay close." I said to him and he nodded.

It didn't take long for the building to come into view. We crouched behind some shrubbery, trying our best to blend in with the snow and foliage around us. I scanned the area, but found no guards in view.

"This is Archer. No signs of movement, and I'm not picking up anything on thermal."

I reached for my headset.

"Copy that. Just keep your eyes peeled."

"Where did he go?" I heard Marsh ask from my left, his voice sounding slightly irritated.

"He's nearby." I replied simply. I didn't care if this was Marsh's shot at a promotion or not. I didn't care if he was supposed to be in charge. Something was wrong, and I wasn't going to let us be killed due to the decisions of a rookie.

"Something's not right." I voiced aloud to Roach and Marsh.

There was absolutely no one in sight. No cameras, no guards, no nothing. The place looked abandoned. If this was a source of juicy intel it should be crawling with men armed to the teeth.

"What do we do?" I heard Roach ask over the comms.

Before I could reply Marsh pointed and piped up.

"There."

I followed the Sergeant's hand and spotted what appeared to be a door on the far side of the building.

"Archer, my one-o-clock."

"It's a small steel door. No security, no guard."

"It's too easy." I grunted.

"It's also our only way in. We need that intel. Roach you stay here and provide back-up in case we need it," Marsh ordered, "Ghost and I will go on."

The only thing I liked about this was that Archer and Roach would be out of the line of fire. This was a dim-witted idea, but Marsh had already broken cover. I had no choice but to go with him. Every step that took me closer to that door made the alarm in my head ring harder than before. I felt like an animal heading straight for a trap and it puzzled me that Marsh seemed so calm.

"Got you on sight."

Archer's voice brought a bit of comfort with it, but it instantly vanished as we came up to the door. I gently grabbed the knob and twisted. The door clicked. It was unlocked. Marsh went to the opposite side and grabbed the handle indicating that I should go in first.

"We should find another way Marsh." I said calmly into the mic.

"This is my op Ghost," he said in a voice that was close to bursting, "My orders are to get the job done and your orders are to follow me. We go in and grab what we need and we get out."

The amount of stupidity I was hearing was almost too unreal. I had straightened up to aim a blow to his face but he suddenly opened the door, putting the metal between us. I quickly clutched my ACR and spun to face the now open room before me, seething at the fact I could have been shot by anyone waiting for the door to open. The room was pitch black, save for the sunlight coming in from behind me. This was death. I was walking into death and I knew it. Either we were very lucky and there was nothing here or we were all screwed.

Then everything erupted around me.

I felt a firm push from behind and it momentarily knocked me off balance. I stumbled forward reaching for something in the darkness to steady myself, but instead I felt several hands grab me and pull me deeper into the room. I fired my ACR and heard someone cry out before I was slammed forward into a wall. There were at least three people holding me in place. I struggled in an effort to free myself, panic ripping through me. There was a sharp prick in my neck and I felt myself being thrown forcefully to the floor. I heard the echo of gunshots and yelling from outside. It was chaos and I was confused about what had just happened to me.

"Ghost!"

Archer's voice momentarily snapped me back. I was laying on my stomach and it took more effort than it should have to get back to my feet. There was no one around me now and the steel door was still open. I stumbled forward, feeling my strength steadily being sapped from my body. What was happening to me? It took me a moment to realize I didn't have my ACR and when I reached for my sidearm I discovered it too was missing.

"Ghost, where are you? Say something!"

I stumbled out the door and collapsed to my knees in the snow. The world was spinning around me and making me sick. I looked up and noticed men everywhere. They were on the roof and running into the woods, firing their weapons and yelling. Someone grabbed the back of my neck and shoved me down forcefully into the snow. I wasn't going to make it. I wasn't even sure why I was still alive. With my last bit of strength I reached for my headset.

"Go! All of you get out of here now!" I ordered.

I groaned as my headset was ripped off of me. I fought the man above me, writhing under his weight and reaching back for him in an effort to rip him off of me. I stopped short when I felt another prick in my neck, this one more pronounced than the last. The world spun around me once more in a bright mixture of color before everything went black.

Soap looked up from his newly formed stack of paperwork as he heard the helicopter approach.

_That was quick_ he thought as he walked out of his office and headed towards the helipad.

The small chopper came in quickly, kicking up clouds of dust as it slowly lowered itself to the ground. Immediately upon touchdown Soap recognized the forms of Archer and Roach exiting the bird together. He slowed his pace, sensing something was wrong by the hunched postures of his men. As they approached him he spotted Marsh warily make his exit as well. They were still one light.

"Where's Ghost?" Soap asked in a sharp tone.

Roach lowered his eyes and looked away, obviously distressed.

"They took him sir…" Archer said softly.

"…what?" Soap asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"We were going to go back for him," Roach said suddenly, "We could have…but…"

The two soldiers gazed back at Marsh, who was now speaking to Shepherd near the chopper. Soap narrowed his eyes and walked away from his men, closing the gap between himself and the Sergeant. Marsh looked over at him nervously as he approached.

"Where the hell is he?" Soap demanded in a loud voice as he came up on them.

Marsh hesitated momentarily at the Captain's tone, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"He was…compromised sir." He said in a submissively.

"You're telling me you left him behind?" Soap said taking an intimidating step forward.

"There were too many of them. They swarmed us from every direction." Marsh replied hastily.

Soap was furious. His Lieutenant and most skilled and trusted soldier had been left behind to die. Soap clenched his fists and took another step towards Marsh who flinched away.

"At ease Captain." Shepherd's voice ordered.

Soap quickly turned to his superior, eyes narrowed.

"Sir, I can have team ready to leave in ten minutes. We can rescue Ghost and complete the mission."

"Negative on that Captain. It's too dangerous to be in that area."

"But sir, Ghost could still be alive," Soap pleaded, "I can't leave him there to be tortured."

"We can't risk it Soap. I guarantee they have either already killed him or will before we can take action. It's done. I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Junkieoctober**: Marsh is indeed an idiot lol and the action will only get better! Thanks for the R&R!

**xGhostxStealth:** It was just a tranquilizer ;) what's in the syringe in this chapter however is very bad O.o And I know you hate cliffhangers which is why I write em! Just for you! XD

**Gatorgirl4521**: Oh don't worry, he will get what's coming to him ;)

**SMakarov**: YEAAAA feel the hatred :P And Ghost gets even more amazing, if that's even possible…. Thanks for reading!_

When I was finally able to open to open my eyes, I was greeted with blurry forms standing around me. They seemed to be inspecting me like I was some kind of animal at a zoo. I couldn't really tell though, the dimly lit room was spinning around me making it increasingly hard to focus.

"How's his vitals?"

"Normal."

I blinked in surprise. These voices I heard carried no Russian accent. They were American. I tried to sit up but I was strapped tightly to whatever I was laying on. My wrists were bound above my head and my ankles were tied down in the same manner. I felt the prickly cold of steel touching my back and I knew I was strapped, shirtless, to some sort of metal table. I struggled momentarily with the bindings to test their strength and I realized with dismay that I wasn't going anywhere.

"He's coming to." I heard one man say.

I blinked my eyes furiously, trying to clear them. I then felt a cold clammy hand grab my jaw and twist my head forward. The grip felt strong, but gentle, and it puzzled me.

"Lieutenant Riley, can you hear me?"

The blurry forms were beginning to take shape. I noticed the man holding my head in place appeared to be in his mid-thirties. He had a large build, almost Soap's size, but he was _American_. Why was I being held captive by Americans? I wanted to say something, anything, but my body was too weak. I literally felt like I had been hit by a truck and dragged twenty yards. He released my jaw and I my head rolled limply to the side. I gasped as the pain slowly began throbbing through my body, becoming more pronounced as I gained consciousness.

"Give him a jolt to wake him up." I heard someone say.

"Yes sir."

Whatever "a jolt" meant couldn't be good, so I instinctively braced myself. I felt something hot touch my side and my body arched in shock. Suddenly my senses came alive. My body sent me so many messages my brain couldn't process the emotions and feelings fast enough. Pain, confusion, discomfort, cold, aching, nausea, shortness of breath, fear. It all swarmed my mind so furiously I thought I would lose consciousness again. Instead I gritted my teeth and suffered through it. The first thing I realized, was that my medicine had worn off. I felt just as weak and sick as I did when I was in bed back at the base. The second, was that I had somehow been set-up. We were supposed to infiltrate a Russian base, yet I had been tranquilized and captured by Americans. Our _allies_. This made the situation all the more confusing.

"Sorry for that Lieutenant." I heard someone say.

Barely able to life my head, I gazed in the direction of the voice; my vision now cleared. It was the man who had touched me earlier. My head buzzed with questions but I held them back, knowing they would be answered as I watched the man approach my side.

"My name is James Atkins. I'm sure you are wondering where you are and what is happening."

I watched as he pulled up a chair and sat close to me. His brown eyes bore into mine.

"I want you to take a deep breath and relax. You're team is safe and back at their base. And you are in no immediate danger. We have no intention of torturing or harming you."

"What do you want from me then?" I asked in a raspy voice.

Atkins gazed at me for a moment and then looked to the other men who were standing around us.

"You have been selected," he said as he turned his attention back to me, "for a secret military project. The research for this project has been compiled over many years to transform a particular kind of soldier into the ultimate war machine."

I was stunned into silence.

"We have tested on many subjects until it was perfected. And now we believe we have the perfect test subject."

"I don't understand…" I muttered.

Atkins smiled at me.

"It's a serum devised to make a god of war. Something so powerful, everything is destroyed in its midst."

Atkins drew closer to me.

"You are one of the most skilled soldiers in the world. Your talents surpass even our most experienced men."

I watched as Atkins rose from his chair and began to walk around me.

"You are also a ghost to this world. You are listed as deceased to both your country and ours. You have no known living family or relatives that would miss you."

I cringed at that, feeling an ache in my chest at the truth in the words.

"You are simply disposable as a soldier, but, you are priceless to us!"

Atkins came around to his chair again and faced me, his eyes were bright.

"Your immune system is weakened because of your illness, so your body will be unable to fight the serum once it's inside of you. After everything was set into place we just needed you brought to us."

My eyes widened as the realization hit me with the force of a blunt object. The mission repeated itself in my brain up until I remembered feeling the shove from behind me that sent me inside the building.

"Marsh…that son of a -"

"-figured it out have you?" Atkins interrupted with a smile.

Furious, I began tugging on my bonds in an effort to free myself. I could feel whatever material had my hands tied together cut into my flesh drawing blood, but I didn't care. Marsh knew what was going on, that was why he seemed so carefree as we stalked through the woods, that was why he didn't like me sending Archer off, and that was why he separated me from the others. All I wanted was to get my hands around his throat.

"Stop Lieutenant." Atkins ordered in a calm voice as he watched me struggle.

I didn't listen, I tugged harder feeling my blood run down my arms.

"I said stop!"Atkins yelled as he grabbed my arms and pinned them to the table.

I was breathing heavily as I glared into his eyes.

"They'll come for me," I warned, "And when they do…there will be hell to pay."

"What, you mean your team?" Atkins asked.

I glared at him as he nodded to one of his men. My eyes never left him as I felt my arms being strapped down to prevent further movement.

"Your team has been ordered to abandon you," Atkins said as he gazed down at me, "You are believed to be dead and this occurrence will never again be revisited. It's like it never happened, and you never existed."

I felt dread flood through me but I swallowed and kept my eyes steady in an attempt to not show it.

"Marsh's job was to get you sick and get you here, with some help from your superior of course."

My mind drifted back to Shepherd and his absolute lack of sympathy towards my illness. He must have been in on it too. I slowly closed my eyes in disbelief. Who was left for me to trust?

"Sir, we're ready to begin." I heard a voice say somewhere from behind me.

I opened my eyes and watched as Atkins nodded to the speaker then looked back down at me.

"This will occur in a series of steps to ensure your safety and survival," He said as he leaned over me and produced a long needle from the tray sitting next to my bound arms, "We will try to make this as quick and painless as possible."

I didn't answer as I watched the needle draw closer to me. I tried to pull away but I felt strong hands grab my head to hold me still. I gasped as the needle slid into my neck. The feeling was cold and shocking as Atkins injected the light blue fluid into me. He quickly withdrew the syringe and that cold, shocking feeling suddenly turned agonizingly painful. My body went rigid as I tried to fight whatever was happening to me, but it was useless. An involuntary cry of pain tore through my throat as my body jerked in an attempt to double over. Through my tear blurred vision I noticed Atkins standing at a distance with what appeared to be a look of sympathy on his face. It was hard to tell though, and I couldn't focus on anything but the pain that coursed through me.

"Heart rate is good, ready the next dose." I heard someone order Atkins.

The soldier slowly took a step towards me and lifted another long syringe. He gazed at the needle for a moment before turning his eyes to me. All I could do was watch as once again he slid the needle into my neck this time sending me into a spinning world of nothingness as I lost consciousness.


End file.
